SuperNatural (Stories/Documents)
The alleged or Documented Stories Of SuperNatural These Are The Stories Written By SpectralPlayz76, These are not RP’s Rather Stories that set the foundation, Tone and Backstories Of SuperNatural. Styled in Rumors, Legends, Stories or Documented Footage some are styles like RP’s others are styled like a book, The Stories talk about multiple characters and locations and reasons for their popularity or infamy. Please do not Edit these as they are Not RP’s Thank you. |-|First Contact |-|Saucer Above The Semi=Evan a Truck Driver That accepted to a night delivery of concrete bricks, He drives a Black Kenworth W900. April 23, 10:21 p.m. *Truck rumbles as it drives down highway 89* Evan:... Evan: Guess Night deliveries weren’t so bad like they said it would. CB radio: Hello. Hello? Anyone there? Evan: *Picks Up The CB* Evan: Yeah Black Sheep Here, Over... CB Radio: hello I’m a Pickup Driver along with my sister, We saw something strange in the air. Evan: umm.. Evan: Are you sure your not high on drugs or something CB Radio: No- firstly how dare you and secondly I’m serious, it was heading the direction we are going at an impossible speed. Evan: Are you on the lane towards the city or the lane where I’m at. CB Radio: *Silence* CB Radio: Towards the City... Evan: Its heading towards m- Evan: Never-mind, it’s probably just nothing CB: It was glowing and Circular Evan: Well... Its night the vision at this time is a little hard so... CB: Hopefully that’s so. CB: I think we are the only vehicles here so I think we can talk to each-other easily later... CB: *Turns off* Evan: *Sigh- eh? -The engine starts to rumble and the truck begins to slow down- *Truck Engine Stops while the Headlights were still On* Evan: What the hell, *Grunts* the worst time for my truck to break down Evan: Alright where’s my tool box... -He Grabs a tool box from behind the driver seat- (He leaves the truck) Evan: Alright lets what’s wrong under the- -He stops in shock to see that the engine was overheated with lots of smoke while the headlights were still on- Evan: The Hell? Evan: Ok that’s... not normal. Evan:... Evan: the CB! -He turns on the CB to call the person that called him earlier- Evan: Hello Is anybody there? CB: Hey its you again! Yes we’re here... Evan: My Truck sort of... Broke down, think you can help out once you get close? CB: Eh yeah sure, We have nothing else to do but just get home, no rush we might be close. Evan: K I’ll wait *CB turns off* (Evan waits for around 7 minutes) Evan: Eh What time is it? -Evan looks at his Phone only to find out no time has passed at-all- Evan: W-What? *Evan hears a low metallic rumble thinking it might be the pickup driver* (He looks left to no avail, then right still nothing, the rumble gets louder by the second, and Evan realizes it was not on either side but rather from above) Evan: WHAT IN THE! (He gets frozen in shock and trauma as he sees a giant circular object in the sky with dozens of lights with one Big one in the middle acting as a spotlight, his truck starts to Get lifted up in the air, as well as his body too getting lifted in the air slowly) Evan: hey Hey HEY! -He pulls out a pistol in fear- (Aims and shoots at the middle light, in an attempt to make it let go, 6 shots and his gun is empty afterwards he and his truck falls to the ground, as Evan is in pain he hears the horn of a nearby pickup) Evan: Hey... Evan: Help! Man in the pickup: Holy Shit! The Man’s Sister: What the hell is that Thing!? Evan: You two! I need your... He- -Evan gets dizzy for some reason and falls to the ground directly below the middle Of the Light- The Man’s Sister: Hang On There! (The girl tries to put a blanket over his head, to prevent the Light that apparently caused the dizziness from affecting him longer) The Man’s Sister: Eric Do Something to that thing! Eric: I know Emily! Eric: Where’s My Gun!? -All Of Evan’s hearing went off after he heard a Gunshot as he passes out- *Morning comes* Evan:... Evan: *Grunts* Evan: Ah my head, what- Evan: What the. Paramedic: Don’t worry sir we got ya. Evan: W-What happened?.. Paramedic: Two people called 911, to this area about an emergency, and we found the person “You”, But we were not able to find the ones who made the call Paramedic 2: all we could find is a Shotgun, that pickup, and that truck of yours. Evan: Wait I need to send the concrete to the Under-Construction Plant. Paramedic 2: We Called The owner of the company thanks to that logo of the trailer, Another Truck already took the trailer and sent it, both of you will just split the pay. Paramedic: and don’t worry your truck will be towed to the hospital your gonna be in. Evan: A-Alright. Eh my head hurts a bit, and I feel dizzy... -Both The Tow Truck That is towing his truck, the ambulance and two of the police cars and the Pickup truck that was being driven by another driver left- |-|The Legend Of Clinton Road |-|The Great Elkatraz Escape |-|Operation: Queen Mary |-|SCF Files: The Bermuda Triangle |-|BreakDown |-|Area 51 Category:Verses Category:SuperNatural